


Trying Not To Kill Each Other While Watching The Future

by Vigilant_Schemer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst for everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Brotherly Angst, Chaos, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Comedy, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders Don't Have A Good Relationship, Crying, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Needs a Hug, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff and Angst, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Insecurity, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Neglect, Panic Attacks, Pre-Canon, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Watching the Show, laughing, talking about feelings like adults, watching the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigilant_Schemer/pseuds/Vigilant_Schemer
Summary: The Sides have been brought to a mysterious pace to watch the future. Will they kill each other? Or will they grow closer as a family? Only time will tell
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. The Start

“It’s a terrible idea!” Virgil stressed anxiously earning him a disgruntled huff from Roman as he rolled his eyes. 

“Will you stop being the worst Anxiety? This is an amazing idea that will further Thomas’s reach and allow yours truly to have centre stage” Roman announced with a smug look on his face as he twirled in place. 

“Technically speaking Thomas will be centre stage, not you, Roman” Logan remarked earning him a frustrated look from the prince. 

“Oh shut up Pocket Watch!” Roman snapped to which Logan just stared at him uncaringly. 

“Now Kiddos lets not fight” Patton tried to intervene as he side-eyed Anxiety who had slid to the floor and was muttering about all the horrible things that will go wrong with this new series.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light that consumed the four of them, another light appeared in the Dark Side consuming Remus and Janus. They all appeared in a small little theatre, Virgil tensed when he noticed the two Dark Sides which caught Roman’s attention. 

“What are you fiends doing here?!” He growled out and Remus smiled widely as he summoned his Morning Star and pointed it at his brother. 

“Awe aren’t you happy to see me, brother?” He teased and Roman letting out a war cry as he attempted to swing his sword at Remus only for a bright white light to push the two of them away from each other. 

“That’s enough of that” A mysterious voice stated as both Creativity’s weapons disappeared.

“How dare you!” Roman huffed unhappily as he crossed his arms while Remus just pouted childishly. 

“I can’t have you two fighting, that’s not why I brought you here” The voice stated unimpressed. 

“Why did you bring us here?” Virgil questioned as he glared up at the ceiling, his voice gave off a doubling effect that showed just how anxious he was. 

“I have brought you here to view the future” They announced and everyone let out shocked gasps. 

“How is that possible?” Logan questioned sceptically. 

“Magic of course” They said cheerfully and while Logan scowled Roman stared up at the ceiling in awe. 

“Why do you want us to see the future?” Patton asked and the voice let out an amused sound. 

“Because I thought it would be fun” They said simply though it felt like that wasn’t the only reason. 

“Now please take your seats so that the viewing may begin” They stated and they all turned around to look at the seats. On the far right was a red one for Roman, a light blue one for Patton, a purple one for Virgil, a dark blue one for Logan, a green one for Remus and a yellow one for Janus. 

After a moment of everyone just standing there, they all felt a small push urging them towards the seats. They quickly took their seats after that and the screen flickered to life.


	2. My True Identity

**[Thomas]: Ah! YouTube time. Um... Okay, you guys watch the title sequence and I will sleep in a couple more seconds. SNOOZE!**

“A few seconds will not change anything” Logan remarked as he shook his head. 

“Imagine how far behind he’ll become from sleeping in” Virgil stressed and an annoyed scowl appeared on Roman’s face. 

“Will you shut up Emo Nightmare?!” Roman snapped and Virgil shrunk into himself slightly before scowling back at the fanciful side. Janus and Remus shared a look before turning to face the screen once again, Virgil left them they would not defend him anymore. 

***intro***

**[Thomas]: What is up, everyone?! Man, those extra seconds really worked magic.**

Logan raised an unimpressed eyebrow at this. 

**So, being online as much as I am, I tend to overshare everything about myself. You may know of my love of theatre,**

Roman cheered excitedly.

**my enthusiasm for cartoons,**

Patton perked up and clapped his hands together cheerfully. 

**and of course... my passion for pizza!**

All of the sides rolled their eyes fondly at this, Thomas really did love his pizza. 

**But even though I talk about these things a lot, I get questions from people all the time, asking very in-depth, thought-provoking questions about myself that are actually really difficult for me to answer accurately.**

“So many personal questions” Virgil groaned as he pulled his hood up over his head while Roman side-eyed him in annoyance. 

**Do I really know myself as well as I should? On top of that, I get messages from people who are also having trouble figuring themselves out. Personal identity is something I think everyone struggles with at one time or another.**

Everyone hummed in agreement at this, except for Remus who decided it would be more fun to watch the video upside down. Logan side-eyed him curiously before returning his attention to the screen. 

**So, I figure, why not go on this adventure together? I need to have a sit-down with myself, figure myself out, and maybe come to a better understanding that we all could learn from! Let’s do this!**

**[???]: -pops up- Hello there, class!**

“Well don’t you look cheerful!” Roman remarked slightly surprised to which Logan just rolled his eyes. 

**[Thomas]: There is no class here.**

**[???]: Yes, there is.**

“Dork” Virgil snickered much to the Light Sides surprise. 

**[Thomas]: Whatever. This is my intellectual side. Every fact I’ve ever learned.**

**[Logic (Intellectual Side)]: Believe it or not, I was quite the nerd in school.**

**[Thomas]: I’m pretty sure that’s a surprise to no one.**

Both Creativity’s snickered in agreement but Roman quickly stopped when he realized this. 

**[???]: -pops up- Greetings, wonderful citizens and you nerds!**

**[Logic]: Hi.**

“Seriously why are you so chipper? It’s weirding me out” Roman remarked and Logan just rolled his eyes unimpressed. 

“Now Roman don’t be rude, Logan is allowed to be excited just like you” Patton scolded and Roman just pouted childishly. 

**[Thomas]: This is my fanciful side. All my dreams, my hopes, and my creativity.**

**[Princey (Fanciful Side)]: Not to mention your love of Disney songs! ♪ Do you want to build a snowman? ♪**

“Why that song?” Logan and Virgil question in unison earning them a grumpy huff from the fanciful side. 

**[Thomas]: Nope. Not right now.**

**[Logic]: Why that song?**

Logan rolled his eyes while the others snickered at the coincidence. 

**[???]: -pops up- What’s going on, kiddos?**

Patton clapped his hands happily at his appearance. 

**[Thomas]: And finally, this is my moral side. My sense of right and wrong that I’ve learned ever since I was a kid from my own parental units.**

**[Morality (Moral Side)]: I also represent your unabashed love of -at the same time- dad jokes.**

**[Logic]: -at the same time- Dad jokes.**

**[Princey]: -at the same time- Dad jokes.**

Janus rolled his eyes, Patton was so predictable. 

**[Morality]: Mm-hmm.**

**[Thomas]: Dad jokes.**

**[Morality]: Woah, is there four people in here or is it just me?**

Virgil coughed into his fist to hide his laugh, though apparently, he didn’t do a good enough job if the blinding smile from Patton was anything to go by. 

**[Princey]: ...Ah, I got it.**

**[Logic]: Ugh…**

Logan grumbled alongside his future self, Patton’s dad jokes would be the death of him. 

**[Thomas]: That was a thinker. I like it.**

**[Logic]: So, what are we all doing here?**

**[Thomas]: Well, people know me from all the Vines that I make, but I don’t think people really KNOW me know me.**

**[Princey]: Well maybe they would if you post YouTube videos more often…**

All three Dark Sides laughed at this shocking Roman.

**[Logic]: Oooh...**

**[Morality]: Oh my... Whoop! There it is!**

**[Thomas]: Okay, alright, that’s fair... But I don’t even know if I know me. There’re some things that I think even I need to figure out about my own identity. Like, okay, relationships.**

Roman perked up instantly. 

**[Princey]: Ah! Romance!**

**[Thomas]: Yes, but where do I stand in those regards?**

“Your super gay!” Remus shouted cheerfully and varying looks of amusement appeared on everyone’s faces. 

**[Princey]: I have a pretty ideal vision of love... There's someone out there for me... One true love...**

**[Logic]: But you tend to overthink things, rule out possibilities with logic, dream up obstacles with each new connection you make…**

Roman’s eyes narrowed at the reminder. 

**[Thomas]: And that’s when the anxiety kicks in.**

Virgil winced when Roman shot him a nasty glare. 

**Maybe that’s why I haven’t found a person for me yet.**

“You just have to ruin everything, don’t you?” Roman asked bitterly and Virgil just scowled as he burrowed himself into his hoodie. 

**[Morality]: But that’s okay. The important thing to keep in mind is nobody’s perfect. Everyone comes with their own flaws.**

“Some more then others” Roman remarked scathingly and Virgil grit his teeth in frustration. 

“Now Roman that wasn’t very nice” Patton scolded but Roman just rolled his eyes uncaringly. 

**[Thomas]: Including me.**

**[Princey]: Yes, someone will accept us flaws and all. Until that day, I shall learn to love... myself.**

**[Thomas]: Yes, that’s definitely important. Flaws and all. Speaking of which...**

**[Logic]: Um... Are we bringing up flaws now? Because if so, get ready to take a lot of notes.**

Virgil tensed in anticipation, this wasn’t going to be fun. 

**[Thomas]: Oh, uh...**

**[Logic]: -continuing- Okay, you ready? Here we go. You procrastinate A LOT!**

**[Morality]: You can be a bit selfish with your food and your other belongings…**

Janus glanced to the side to avoid the look Patton was giving him. 

**[Princey]: You’re definitely not the most adventurous person…**

Roman grumbled in agreement. 

**[Thomas]: Okay, maybe this was a bad idea if I'm supposed to be learning to love myself.**

Virgil frowned, he could already tell that his introduction was going to be a nightmare. 

**[Logic]: Ah, but remember, everyone has flaws.**

**[Morality]: At the same time, focus on your good attributes.**

Patton nodded passionately in agreement. 

**[Princey]: You value your relationships with your friends above all else!**

**[Morality]: You believe there’s good in everyone.**

**[Logic]: And when you set your sights on doing something, you put all of your energy into it to make it the best it possibly can BE.**

**[Thomas]: Well, that’s very nice of you guys.**

“Booorrrriiinnnggg!” Remus announced as he pretended to yawn. 

**[Morality]: Well, it’s important to be nice to ourselves and cut ourselves some slack every once in a while...**

**[Princey]: Wouldn’t want to be our own villain, would we?**

Virgil winced while Janus and Remus just stared at the screen uncaringly. 

**[Thomas]: Okay, true. What else do I need to figure out?**

**[Logic]: Biggest fear?**

**[Morality]: Spiders…**

Virgil avoided looking at Patton while Janus glanced between them curiously. 

**[Princey]: REJECTION!**

Remus mentally rolled his eyes, Roman had no right to fear rejection when he was constantly rejecting those around him. 

**[Logic]: What exactly is at the bottom of the ocean?**

**[Thomas]: No, no! We are not talking about fears! I am well aware of those. I am talking about what I need to figure out about myself.**

**[Princey]: Well, what do you wish to look for in a relationship? What are you hoping to gain from having another person in your life?**

“Go back to talking about fears at least that's interesting” Remus stated but he was ignored by the Light Sides. 

**[Thomas]: Um... I don’t know. Someone who’s a nice compliment to me... someone who wants a long stable relationship... someone who indulges in the same sense of humor, and um... someone who can binge-watch cartoons with me.**

Patton cooed.

**[Logic]: With everything you've learned what do you wish to do with your education?**

**[Thomas]: Ooh... I am not sure... I’d love to figure out ways to help the environment. Science was always my strong point and I love chemistry.**

**[Morality]: What positive impacts do you inevitably hope to bring to this world?**

Janus narrowed his eyes, that was a really weird thing for Patton to say. 

**[Thomas]: Wow, that was a surprisingly deep and poignant quest-**

**[Morality]: HEY! We have the same glasses!**

Janus rolled his eyes, yup that’s more like him. 

**[Logic]: Yep.**

Roman and Virgil snorted in amusement at this only for Roman to shoot him a nasty look when he realized. 

**[Thomas]: Okay, well... I think just being able to put out silly light-hearted content into the world is kind of a good start. It makes me really happy to do that.**

**[Logic]: Well there you go. A good foundation.**

Logan nodded in agreement with his future self. 

**[Thomas]: Yeah, true. These are good things to be in touch with. And I’m sure there are some of you out there who have other, very different, maybe even more difficult questions about yourself. Maybe about your gender, or your sexuality.**

**[Princey]: Yes, who may be your love, or do you want love at all?**

**[Logic]: What do you want your future to be or even what do you want to do tomorrow?**

**[Morality]: And where do babies come from?**

Everyone slowly turned to look at Patton with baffled looks on their faces. 

“Are you serious?” Virgil asked and Patton just tilted his head to the side in confusion. 

“He’s serious” Janus muttered in disbelief. 

“How?” Logan muttered more to himself than anyone else in pure confusion. 

“I’m going to tell him” Remus stated almost eagerly. 

“Don’t you dare” Roman hissed venomously which earned him a pout from his brother. 

**[Princey]: You serious?**

**[Logic]: Wha? You're a father.**

**[Morality]: I know it’s got something to do with storks, um, but after that, I, uh…**

Remus opened his mouth to say something but Janus quickly covered it.

**[Thomas]: Okay, well, only he’s confused about that, but yes! Figuring out your own identity can take a long time. You may know yourself at an early age, or you may be still figuring yourself out well into adulthood.**

**[Logic]: But there's no time limit for these questions.**

**[Princey]: Getting to know yourself can be quite the awesome adventure and hopefully it’s an adventure that never ends.**

Roman smiled softly at this. 

**[Morality]: And no matter what, no one knows you better than yourself. Am I right, Tony?**

“What?” Logan muttered. 

**[Thomas]: Not my name.**

**[Morality]: Then what is it?**

Logan rubbed at his head as he let out a long-suffering sigh, forget the puns Patton himself was going to be the death of him.

**[Thomas]: Okay, that was a very enlightening experience, but I think that’s enough for one night. It’s a little weird to be talking to myself so much. Right, Sacagawea?**

**[Sacagawea]: I’m your pet hamster and I’m pretty sure this is even weirder.**

“How long has the hamster been able to talk and why didn’t anyone tell me?” Remus asked with a pout on his face but the others were too busy blinking at the screen in confusion to answer him. 

**[Thomas]: True. You’re right. You’re always right... I hope you guys enjoyed this little journey into my identity. Say goodbye, everyone!**

**[Logic]: Class dismissed! -sinks out-**

**[Princey]: ♪ Goodbye! ♪ -sinks out-**

**[Morality]: Let me know when this gets put up on the YouTubes. -sinks out-**

**[Thomas]: Will do. -to viewers- And until next time, take it easy, guys, gals, and non-binary pals. PEACE OUT!**

“That was fun!” Patton gushed only for Roman to shush him. 

“There’s still more” He remarked and Patton nodded in understanding. 

***end card***

**[Princey]: Say, you know what would be fun fellas? If we did one of those four-part harmony song videos like Jon Cozart or Todrick Hall!**

**[Logic]: Um, no. You know you would just end up embarrassing yourself.**

Roman let out a bunch of offended noises while the Dark Sides laughed and Logan smirked to himself.

**[Thomas]: Well I don’t know about that-**

**[Morality]: -pops up- Hey, I am down to do that! Sign me up. -laughs-**

**[Princey]: Yeah you know what, you’re right. You're right.**

**[Thomas]: On second thought, it was a bad idea.**

Janus raised a curious eyebrow at this, was everything, not all sunshine and rainbows with the Light Sides like he assumed? 

**[Morality]: Ah, okay. Well, you kiddos give your old dad a like and subscribe. That’s right! I’m learning how to do promos! Got a couple more... you know... old tricks up my sleeve! I’m learnin’... I’m learnin’... Whoo. You know what that just tired me out. -giggle- I’m gonna take a nap. Take a nap for about... two hours. Take a nap.**

“You good Pat?” Roman asked and Patton just chuckled as he nodded. 

“I’m sure I’m fine” He remarked cheerfully as the next episode started playing. 


End file.
